


Neko mo Arukeba

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on Kazusa Takashima's "Inu mo Arukeba".  Kaidoh can't have pets in his apartment, so he plays with them in the park. One in particular wants him as his master. And then a little piece of magic falls from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko mo Arukeba

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Kaoru Kaidoh was a kind man, despite his outward demeanor being somewhat snake-like and mean. His favorite thing in the world was cats. If he had the opportunity, he would play with a local cat for hours on end. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep pets in his apartment. But there was a particular spot in the park where the trees grew together and all of the birds lived where the cats congregated and he would go to play.

One cat in particular loved to play with Kaidoh. He would stalk him if Kaidoh played with any of the other cats. He'd play with his socks and jump at strings dangling from his shorts. This was the only guy that he would accept as his master.

So, in a way, it was love... and love has a way of changing things. One day when the cat was lounging around and waiting for Kaidoh, a shiny piece of dust fell from the sky. The cat looked at it, calculated where it would land, and stood on that spot. It promptly landed six inches to his left. Thankfully, none of the other cats saw it, so the cat put his paw on the shiny dust just as Kaidoh arrived. The cat turned and jumped into Kaidoh's arms... and promptly turned into a human... sort of. He retained his ears (though they were hidden pretty well by his spiky hair) and he still had a tail. He was also somehow now wearing a pair of glasses. But, otherwise, he was a naked catboy laying on top of a startled, and suddenly aroused, human. "Mrrow," the cat said.

Kaidoh looked at him closely. "What are you? Not a dog... but a cat person?" He chuckled to himself. "Inu... iie... Inui. I'll call you Inui."

Inui promptly lick him and nuzzled under his chin, his long limbs moving to straddle his master and pull him close. His master went along with his movements, arching into him as he rutted against Kaidoh, his hips thrusting wildly and his hands exploring the sensations that could be had on Kaidoh's torso. Kaidoh threaded his fingers into Inui's soft hair and hissed softly as he came. Inui returned the favor. Thank goodness for the cover of trees.

Inui sleepily crawled his way down Kaidoh's body and began to lap at his crotch, savoring every drop of Kaidoh's creamy goodness. Kaidoh hissed again and pressed Inui's head a bit closer to him. "Inui..." Suddenly, he snapped to his senses. He'd just fornicated with a catboy! His mind switched directions then. He couldn't keep a *cat* in his apartment, but could he keep a catboy? It was certainly an idea that he would pursue further. Thank goodness he'd come from the gym and had another change of clothes (and a towel) on him. His clothes would be a bit small on Inui, but they would fit his frame enough until they got home. Kaidoh would just have to make sure to keep his gym bag in front of his crotch.

Once Inui was dressed, Kaidoh dragged him home as fast as he could. Inui kept getting distracted by things like a lady's scarf blowing in the wind, but Kaidoh eventually got him home. Unfortunately, his landlady happened to be sweeping the hallway right in front of his apartment. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Kaidoh dragging a... a boy! Kaidoh blushed and stammered out an excuse, "Oh, um, this was... um... my roommate from high school. He'll be staying with me for a little while I, uh, while he looks for, um, an apartment of his own. He just broke up with his girlfriend. Bye!" He shoved Inui inside and closed and locked the door behind him. Almost immediately, Inui was pressed against his backside.

Kaidoh moaned softly as Inui nipped at his neck and trailed his hands over his chest and abdomen. When the hands went lower, Kaidoh bit his lip and hissed, then abruptly turned around to face Inui. "If we're going to do this, I want to do it in the shower." He tugged his clothes off of Inui as Inui fumbled with Kaidoh's own. Inui's member was hard and his tail was twitching as Kaidoh pulled him off to the shower.

When the water was the right temperature, Kaidoh took a step into the shower and Inui bounded in after him. Kaidoh's shower was roomy enough for one person, but two made it a bit cramped, somehow all the better for the affair at hand. With the water beating down on his back, Kaidoh felt aroused beyond belief as he continued to take in the sight of Inui and his magnificent erection. But before he could even kiss Inui, he had dropped to his knees and engulfed Kaidoh's cock in one fell swoop. Kaidoh was thankful for the strong grip that he managed to have on the small toiletry shelf as his knees started to give way from the heady pleasure.

Inui went at him as though he were a delicious morsel to be completely devoured. Kaidoh made noises that he hadn't previously thought humanly possible. But, it made sense. Sex with Inui was turning him into an animal, and they'd done comparitively little to what probably lay ahead. At least, the back of Kaidoh's mind thought, he hoped.

When Inui turned Kaidoh around and pressed him against the wall of the shower, Kaidoh whimpered slightly and clutched at the rivulets of water making their descent. His fingers continued to clutch at nothing substantial as Inui began to place kisses at the base of his spine. This tongue delved into the cleft and worked in earnest to ease Kaidoh's tension. Before he knew it, Kaidoh was sprawled effortlessly against the wall with Inui tonguing his hole. His moans echoed loudly in his own ears, but he merely spread himself more wantonly and pushed back against Inui's frenzied ministrations.

It was with no small amount of shock that Kaidoh came, thick jets of come coating the wall in front of him. He steadied himself with shaking hands and attempted to take deep breaths. Before he could process everything that was going on, Inui had come to press against him from shoulder to thigh, his member pressing insistently against Kaidoh's entrance. It throbbed with heat and lust and Kaidoh gasped as Inui began to slide in to him ever so slightly.

Inui bit gently at Kaidoh's neck and Kaidoh reached back to tangle one hand in Inui's hair. Inui's hips were working madly behind him and he felt overwhelmed, but he was rising to hardness once again. Inui was hammering away at a spot inside of him that was obviously intended just for this. When Inui slid a wet hand around his body and along his aching cock, he came again, his face reddened with a fierce blush. He spread his hands against the wall as Inui pushed into him and came, then pulling out so his come lazily slid down the inside of Kaidoh's thighs.

Kaidoh turned around and lay his back against the wall, then slid down against it, grimacing as he slid through his own come. The water pounding down on him had started to cool, but he still felt close to overheating. And to think, he still had to clean the pair of them up!

Inui squatted down next to Kaidoh and began to lick his lips. Kaidoh put a hand to the side of Inui's face and began teaching Inui how to kiss. Inui was a quick learner, and Kaidoh never did get clean that evening.

And the world continued on, oblivious. Although, Kaidoh's neighbors sometimes wondered about him... especially with the way his roommate liked to jump on him in the laundry room. Those boys did more laundry... And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
